


A Day to Ourselves

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: The Fitzsimmons family spend a day at the park.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: As We Drabble Along [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	A Day to Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Zuza! (@2minutes2midnight). You're a gift of a human!

It was a bright sunny summer day and the Fitz-Simmons family had decided to go for a picnic in the park. Normally if the weather was as wonderful as it was that day, they would simply have lunch in the garden out back, but Alya was itching to go somewhere, bounding up and around the rooms of the house and round and round the garden. So, gathering up a basket of food and a blanket, the trio made their way to the park not too far from the house. 

The moment they had settled down with their little lunch, Fitz and Jemma knew that they had made the right choice of daily activity. With the largest smile on her face and her eyes alight with endless curiosity, Alya ran about the park looking for new things to discover and places to explore. Fitz helped her feed the ducks at the pond while Jemma assisted in identifying all the different insects she brought over.

By the time they were finished with their food and play time and were ready to head home, the little one was so exhausted she could barely keep on her feet, nearly scuffing her beloved banana patterned trainers. When Alya veered off and leaned heavily into her father’s pant leg, dragging Jemma closer to Fitz as her hand was entwined with her daughter’s, Fitz picked her up and carried her the rest of the short way home with Jemma’s hand in his. It took a matter of seconds for the tired little girl to rest her cheek on her father’s shoulder, let her eyes flutter close, and fall fast asleep, completely content. 


End file.
